


The Candle and the Wildfire

by DoreyG



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Age Difference, Bruce has a lot of feelings (even if he won't acknowledge them), Community: comment_fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Passion, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it always like this?" Terry asks after the first time, his lips bitten red and his ruffled head tilted right back against the rugged stone wall of the cave, "this... Intense?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candle and the Wildfire

"Is it always like this?" Terry asks after the first time, his lips bitten red and his ruffled head tilted right back against the rugged stone wall of the cave, "this... Intense?"

And he thinks about lying, he really does. He thinks about telling Terry pretty stories of how love can be moderate, love can be eternally calm, love can be about as exciting as a warm bath on a cold day in November. Of how such emotions can be conquered, mastered, reduced to a flickering candle as opposed to an all consuming flame.

But then he thinks of the first time he saw Terry, brave and defiant against all the odds. He thinks of when Terry stole the suit, unapologetic and cocky in spite of everything that could go wrong. He thinks of how Terry reacted the first time they kissed, how he snarled and surged and refused to slow down even when he slammed his head back against the cave wall at a speed that would've stunned even him in his prime. He thinks, and he watches Terry's overwhelmed - and wild. joyous - panting, and he thinks...

"It is," and speaks carefully, eases his boy down the wall with careful hands and waits until he can carry his own weight again, "when it's worth it."

Neither of them have ever been the type to accept the candle over the wildfire, after all. It doesn't seem worth it.


End file.
